A Wonderful Boy
by Me. The silent one
Summary: Julian and Logan are bestfriend's since 3rd grade. What happens when he gets in a car accidented and dies.. or does he?
1. first day of school

**A/N: Hello. Well this is my first fanfic. So please be nice…wait don't I need some criticism. I have to thank so people Cece (in this story) and Caroline. **

**I do not own twilight**

**-Toddles**

**-Kate **

It was wonderful, till the 3 days of everlasting darkness.

I meet my best friend in third grade. His name was Logan. He was blonde haired and blue eyed god. I loved him the moment him…even thou I was in third grade. After the first day of school we were inseparable.

**7 years later**

(Sorry for the jump but I had to do it.)

I woke up to the sun in one of the darkest and rainiest city in the states, forks. I really loved the sun, it always warms you up. I got out of bed, looked in to my giant walk in closest. I don't like having so many clothes because you can never find clothes when you have so much to choose from. Especially when you see the person you love everyday and it's the first day of school.

I picked out my favorite shirt from Abercrombie and my dark blue skinny jeans. Ate breakfast while my dad staring at me with a disappointed face.

See my dad and I don't talk, since I ran away with Logan to see my mom in California. He freaked and called the cops and told them that I was kidnapped by Logan. That was a big lie. I love my mom and dad but I hate them for making me pick side in the divorces. I choose my dad so I could stay with my friends.

I got in my amazing new car my mom bought me a Porsche gt2 in yellow with black strips down the middle. I know I should have a used car but my mom would…let just say it would not be pretty.

I drove to school in what? 3 minutes. And there was Logan standing there.

"First day of 10th grade, Yippy." Logan said sarcastically.

"Ya, I know but at least we got each other."

"True."

"Hug?"

"Oh ya!"

We hugged and started to bust out laughing.

Everyone always asked if we were going out and it always hurt to say no. actually I t killed. He was my best-friend and if that was fine with me. Just so I could be close to him.

First period was math. I wasn't with Logan. I was with Cece, she is really smart plays the bass and has this two amazing friends. But I don't know them well; I just talk to her in math class. I had three periods with out him.

Lunch came around...very slowly and of course we sat toghere.

Then came science we sat in the back row on the left.

He took hi note book and ripped out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. I felt it hit me in the head. I heard him laugh. I opened it.

This is boring! In his neat handwriting.

Well that did you expect? Some awesome, amazing, on boring 10th grade science teacher? In my scribbled handwriting.

Yup, well that's what I wanted at least.

Well at least we don't have Mrs.Stotle anymore!

Lol, she was crazy!

Ya, I tried to talk to her at lunch and she said nothing to me, and just walked away. She crazy!

The teacher saw the note, came back, took it, and read it to the class.

I whispered "I don't think he likes us anymore"

"Probably" he whispered back in his velvet voice.

All I wanted to say was "I love you" or "kiss me. But I couldn't, not here. Not if I could never be more than a friend. Not if he just wanted to be friends. Not if we could never be just friends after he said no.

The bell rand. I was so out of it the Logan had to snap his fingers at me. I just jumped and hit my knees on the able. Logan was on the floor laugh.

"Are" trying to talk and laugh at the same time "you…ok?"

"Yes, now get up so we can go to gym."

"Fine"

We walked to gym. He could tell I was pissed off at him. So he walked far away from me.

I didn't really like gym. I am a good runner. I'm not clumsy, I just hated to get all sweaty and crap. I wish I would have taken a language but Logan wanted to take gym. I wasn't going to complain since, he always looked really hot in shorts and a tight short showing off his 6-pack. But I can't be caught staring or he'll know.

After gym we walked out to the porcha. (He he…my favorite car!) I tripped at fell. Logan was right there and caught me. I stared in he beautiful blue eyes, they were not just blue they were ice blue.

The love in my heart kept building up. My heart wanted to explode. But I couldn't give my heart to him if it could be rejected.

We went to my house…


	2. The best night ever!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We got to my house. Today was awkward for me but, I guess not for Logan. That's Logan for you thou.

"Wanna watch Romeo & Juliet?" Logan said while I zone out.

"Sure?"

"Only if you want"

"Yes" Stuttering "Yes, I want to"

He sat down on the love set. I really wanted to sit with him but, I never dare to. So I sat on the floor.

15 minutes later

He was slowly moving off the love seat. So now he was sitting so close. Then... ANOTHER slow movement his arm over MY shoulders. It felt so amazing right here, right now. I never wanted it to change. The tension was palpable. Slower then ever Logan bent to my lips... and gently put his to mine. It was a gentle kiss. Fulfilling every fantasy I'd ever had.

I wanted to do more but...

"JULIAN! WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

"Um...Dad...um, um." I was trying to think, I didn't know what to say. I look at Logan for help.

"Hey George"

"Don't hey George me. Why are you lip locking my daughter?!"

"Cause... I'm not going to lie" Logan took a deep breath "because" He turns and starrers at me "I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with your daughter"

"Don't faint, don't" Saying to myself.

Logan walks towards me

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way, we can just be friends."

"No, I will not be your friend"

He looked at me in the saddest face I'd had ever seen

"Let me finish, I want to be your girlfriend."

Logan pulled him towards him. And for the second time today kiss, this time I kissed back.

Wait isn't my dad still in the room.

I pulled away and Logan did to.


End file.
